The Makeover for Henry!
by Brownie Eevee
Summary: Iris, Ash and Henry encounter the three flower girls who dislike their Pokémon. Now they want payback. Let's see how its going to come out, will it be good or will it turn for the worse?
1. Chapter 1

Henry said "Mienfoo use Force Palm."

Iris said "Excadrill use Dig!"

"Counter with Assurance"

"Now jump up and go behind Menfoo and hit it"

"Use Brick break"

"Use Fury swipes"

"Dodge Mienfoo and use Wake up slap on Excadrill"

Ash said " Man. Iris is so annoying"

"Mienfoo Double slap quick"

"Counter with Furry swipes"

" Mega Kick"

"Dodge"

"After it with Mega punch"

It was a critical hit.

"No Excadrill!"

Henry said "Good battle"

Iris turned her head in disgust and refused to acknowledge what Henry said and ignored.

"Fine then, whoa what's happening? Mienfoo is evolving? Really?"

Ash said "Yeah Duh"

"Mienfoo you finished evolving and evolved into Mienshao"

A Gaivantula is sitting at a tree.

Henry said "Go Deino, see Ash I will have a dragon and you don't."

Iris said"No fair I want a dragon type besides Axew!"

Gaivantula uses Electro Ball on Dieno flies to a far way tree.

"No Deino are you okay?"


	2. Chapter 2

"HaHaHaHaHa"

Ash says "who are you?"

Adina said"My name is Adina and this is my Chincheno"

Sheina said"I am Sheina and this is my Ligant"

Silvia said " And I am Silvia and this is my Glaceon"

Adina said "Your Dieno and Mienshao are disgusting and I can't look, lets leave before the unattractiveness rubs of on us"

The girls agreed laughed and left.

Iris " I will show no mercy"

Henry said Are you thinking what Iam thinking what I am thinking? "

Iris said "follow me"

Then arriving at the fitting room quickly changing into their dresses.

Iris said"Henry you wear pink I wear green and Ash, wear orange."

The three of them decided what Pokémon to use.

"I will take Mienshaoette"

"I will take Snivyette"

" will take Emolgaette"

So they walked to the front desk.

The three girls arrived at the big, pink castle, with perfectly crafted lines of glitter. It was painted so carefully like a fragile piece of glass, that one wrong move would break it.

Desk Lady "You may enter"

Iris"Merci"

Henry said "thanks a lot"

they all continued walking.

Desk Lady"HAAAAAAAA!"

Iris said "Excuse me but could we get a few pointers on how you do what you do good"

Sheina whispers to Adina what Iris said.

Adina said "sure right this way"

Iris and Henry and Ash followed.

Adina said "First we have to do is admire our Pokémon, My Chincheno is absolutely gorgeous"

Sheina said "My lilligant is to die for, so gorgeous"

Silvia said "My Glaceon is stunningly beautiful"

Iris said "My Emolgaette is amazing and has lots of talent"

Henry"My Mienshaoette is so good I shows its beauty"

Ash stutters feeling a bit uneasy about the situation.

"My Snivyette is pretty and is good at thinks of good strategies"

Adina said" Next will be the balance beam to test our Pokémon stability"

the room was filled with glitter and was so smooth and has a silver coating of pain on it.

Adina said"First up Emolgaette and Chincheno."

Chincheno and Emolgaette are pushing each other.

Iris said "You can do it Emolgaette"

"C'mon Chincheno show them you are not weak"

"C'mon Emolgaette push harder!"

Chincheno looses balance and falls.

"Chincheno!"

Iris said "What Chincheno isn't dirty?"

Adina said "Haaaa you see my Chincheno has a coting of oil on its fur so the darling doesn't get the least bit dirty"

Iris said "that's no fair."

Adina said "Next up is ligant and Snivyette."

Ash said you can do it Snivyette put more effort into it"

Sheina said " Hold on and show how graceful you are!"

Snivyette pushes lilligant and lilligant looses balance and falls in unattractive mud.

Sheina said "lilligant!"

Adina said "last but not least is Glaceon and Mienshaoette"

Silvia said "You can do it Glaceon full force"

Mienshaoette falls and Glaceon wins.

Henry said" No Mienshaoette."

Adina said "Next room is battling where we test the Pokémon's strength.

Iris,Henry,Ash entered the he sparkly golden room and smooth silky ribbons hanging in he corners

Adina said"Chincheno and Emolgaette."

Adina said"Chincheno tail slap"

Iris said doge Emolgaette and use thunder shock", don't fall Emolgaette!"

Then instead of messing up they made a epic turn around.

Emolgaette glide back on the stage.

Adina said in surprise"What,how did It not fall.'

"You see my Emolgaette has the ability to glide"

"But that's cheating"

"So what about the oil on Chincheno fur"

so Chincheno lost balance and fell and Iris won

Henry lost to Silvia.

Ash won to Sheina.

Director Lady Laisha said "Do you want to be the new flower girl team?"

Escaping the dreadful offer at could put ashes gym badges in jeopardy they dramatically ran off. They also refuse it and ran away quickly.

"Next day...Lets go to the next town"

So they agreed and that was the end. The end to horrifying day.


End file.
